Icewind Games Wiki:Manual of Style
This Manual of Style outlines a standard of clean, consistent formatting for articles on this wiki. The formatting described here is a guideline and can be overridden where circumstances warrant it. These guidelines will never be unerringly perfect for every situation. However, please try your best to keep to the advice outlined in this article so others may use your edits as an example when creating and editing their own articles. These guidelines are a summary of the most important guidelines for this wiki, but a more expansive set of style guidelines can be found on Wikipedia at Wikipedia Manual of Style. Article Layout One of the most important parts of wiki editing is how to structure an article. The structure is a powerful thing: it dictates what information the reader reads and when he or she reads it. It can influence what people contribute, where it goes, and how it might be written. Structure has the power to inform or confuse the same way good or bad writing does. Keep a well structured article, and you're more likely to have a high quality one. Organize sections in an article in a hierarchical structure like you would an outline. Keep it logical, but feel free to forsake strict logic for readability. Wherever possible, try to have an introduction for each section. Just like the article as a whole, the section should start with an introduction and then have its subsections below it. Try using a shallow structure rather than a deep one. Too many nested sections usually leads to a confusing or unreadable article. Above all, keep your layout consistent. Don't throw your reader a curve ball too often. The following sections will offer some good advice on keeping your articles clean, consistent, and clear. Lead Section Unless an article is very short, it should start with an introductory lead section, before the first subheading. The lead should not be explicitly entitled Introduction or any equivalent header. The table of contents, if displayed, appears after the lead section and before the first subheading. The lead should be capable of standing alone as a concise overview of the article, establishing context, and explaining why the subject is interesting or notable. It should be between one and three paragraphs long, and should be written in a clear and accessible style so that the reader is encouraged to read the rest of the article. If possible, make the title the subject of the first sentence of the article. For example, write "Queen Victoria was Queen of England during and after the Great Cataclysm." The first time the article mentions the title, put it in bold using three apostrophes — article title produces article title. Avoid other uses of bold in the first sentence, except for alternative titles of an article; for example: The Cityships, great flying arks, were constructed during the initial Great Cataclysm, and... Follow the normal rules for italics in choosing whether to put part or all of the title in italics. This will mainly apply to the titles of books and games: Creeping Sins is the title of the second chapter content pack for World Blue. Do not put links in the bold reiteration of the title in the article's lead sentence. For example, "The Guardeners of the floating islands are..." versus "The Guardeners of the floating islands are..." Table of Contents A table of contents will automatically appear in articles with a minimum of four headings (unless forced by the below options). By default this will be left-aligned above the first section heading. * To force a TOC position (left-aligned): __TOC__ * To completely remove the TOC from a page: The table of contents can be right-aligned - but only if it is very long (over 15 entries) and an infobox is not occupying the top-right corner of the article (rare exceptions exist). * Right-aligned TOC that floats next to text: Section Headings Use the (two equal signs) style markup for main headings, equivalent to . Do not use a single =. This is because a single = creates an heading which is already used by the page header and would be bad coding. Also, do not use wikilinks in subject headings. When edited, these sections become confusing in the edit history because of the link code. Consider instead putting the word in the first or second sentence of the section and linking it there. For example, " Arcayne Occurrences You awake after the train crash with Adam of Arcayne standing over you." versus " Arcayne Occurrences You awake after the train crash with Adam of Arcayne standing over you." Capitalize all major words in a heading (i.e. not including of, and, for etc). Use "Points of Interest", not "Points of interest". Note that this is similar to most section title rules you'll encounter elsewhere, but different from those that occur in many other Wikia wikis. Avoid special characters in headings, such as an ampersand (&), a plus sign (+), curly braces ({}), or square braces ([]). In place of the ampersand, use the word "and" unless the ampersand is part of a formal name. Always keep headings short and simple. Headings are guidelines to your page's structure and should inform the reader rather than confuse. To keep it short, avoid unnecessary words or redundancy in headings, i.e. avoid a, an, and the, pronouns, repeating the article title, and so on. Also, try to avoid giving identical titles to different sections. Images Images make an article memorable and pretty. They can speak where words fail. At the same time, misplaced or untidy images can detract from an article. When choosing images, keep in mind placement, size, and the appropriateness of the image to the section. Let images flow with the text instead of break it up. Large images such as screenshots should use the "thumb" (example: ) option which displays large images as thumbnails. Images should generally be right aligned to enhance readability by allowing a smooth flow of text down the left margin - the "thumb" option does this by default. If an infobox is not being used in an article, a right aligned picture in the lead section is encouraged. For more information, see . Galleries When an article has many images, or can be improved by having more, and having inline images can detract from the readbility of an article, the use of a section is encouraged. Image:Example.jpg|Caption Image:Example.jpg|Caption This will produce Image:Example.jpg|Caption Image:Example.jpg|Caption Tables Tables should use a "class" design when possible, and should include as little 'fancy' formatting as possible. Tables can also be made sortable by adding a "sortable" class. For long tables, it is recommended to create an "alt" class to alternate row colours to enhance readability. The below examples use "toccolours" as a class, which is the class used normally for footer navboxes. With row headings, table caption, sortable | |} Without row headings, with alt rows | |} Navigation boxes Navigation boxes use the class toccolours. They are designed for easy navigation around articles in a common popular category, such as Locations or Quests. Generally they should be placed at the end of an article, above the categories. The existing navboxes on this wiki can be found in Category:Footer templates. Article message boxes Amboxes can be found in Category:Article message templates. These are messages that are placed at the top of articles and other pages to give information about how they can be improved. They follow a basic border colour code, with a few exceptions. *#F4C430 for Style *"Darkorange" for Content problems *"Red" for Content warnings *"Purple" for Content improvements *#6B8E23 for Images The exceptions cover administrative procedures related to amboxes, including deletions, disambiguations, and movement. See Template ordering for the order in which to put amboxes and other templates at the top of articles. Information boxes Information boxes use the class infobox. They are used to give quick-reference details about the subject of the article. Most of the articles on this wiki should fall into a category that would make them suitable for one of the existing infoboxes. While is the default infobox, this should not be used unless creating a different style of infobox from the default ones used in this wiki. The available infoboxes that should be used instead can be found in Category:Infobox templates. See also, references, external links, and navigational tables The last sections, if they exist, should always be "See also", followed by "References", followed by "External links". In the case of "See also", use bullets to list the internal links. Under the references section should be placed , or the template . Finally, in the external links should be all external links. Categories Categories should be added to the end of an article - a full list can be found on . They take the form Category:Categoryname. All articles should be accessible starting from Category:Browse, via subcategories. All articles relating to the content of the Fable series of games should be accessible from the subcategory Category:Games, with the remaining categories in Browse reserved for wiki administration, policies, forums and other such pages. Disambiguation A disambiguation line is sometimes put at the beginning of an article to link to another article with the same or similar title. The line should be italicized and indented once. The template can be used for this purpose. For a disambiguation page containing a list of articles with similar titles, the template should be placed at the top. Quotations Format a long quote (over four lines) as an italicized block quotation, which will be indented from both margins. Do not enclose the block quote in quotation marks. To format a block quotation, do not use the wiki indentation mark ":" — instead, use the HTML element. For other, shorter quotes, the template should be used. Spelling and Grammar Grammar is a writer's toolbox. You can't build good sentences without knowing how to use your tools. Since a wiki article must be as clear as possible for all the people reading it, editors must keep close to correct grammar standards to ensure clear communication. The correct language to use on this wiki is Commonwealth/British English "en-GB". Capitalization Titles such as lady or queen start with a capital letter when used as a title (followed by a name): "Queen Victoria", not "queen Victoria". When used generically, they should be in lower case: "Jill is a powerful lady." The correct formal name of an office is treated as a proper noun. Hence: "Baba Yaga is the current Tsarnia of the Russian Cityships." Classes should only be capitalized when used as a proper noun, i.e. as someone's name. ("Mage, go be evil" versus "That mage is quite evil.") Creatures such as gremlins, kobolds, sprites or dryads should not need to be capitalized except when used as a proper noun or at the beginning of a sentence, in the same way as real-world creatures like tigers, lions and wolves. Factions and organizations such as the Guardeners, The Lightning Blossoms or the Copper Branch should always be capitalized. Titles of Works Italics are used for the titles of works, such as books and games. The titles of in-game books are not italicized but are enclosed in double quotation marks. For example, italicize Arcayne Occurrences and Creeping Sins, and use quotes for "Schematica Manual". Writing : "I believe the road to hell is paved with adverbs" -- Stephen King We now come to the meat of an article: the words themselves. When you're editing wikis, you're both academic and artist. You have to be accurate, but you also have to be interesting. Neither one can dominate; you have to skillfully balance both. Keep your writing concise. Don't use two words where one will do. Keeping your writing simple will make it easy to understand and easy to expand on. Use complete sentences whenever possible. When you write, use grammar as a toolbox: know the rules, but only break them on purpose. Check your spelling and grammar. Do not use 'u' in place of 'you' or '2' in place of 'to'. Write the way you would for a class paper or a newspaper article. Keep all of the topics you cover within the scope of the article. What that means is, you don't need to give a detailed history of England on the page about the London Cityship. Consider the article's title as your point of origin and write from that perspective. Make use of the wiki's ability to link to more detailed articles or external sources for more information. Write from an impersonal perspective.' Do not use "I." For example, do not write, "Florence is a spoilt young lady who works in the hospital even though she claims to hate it, and I find her very unpleasant." Avoid drawing attention to the author (yourself) as much as possible. Be bold. If you know something is wrong, correct it. If you think you could word something better, write it. If an article has a glaring deficiency, fill it. Even if your first attempt isn't golden, you can fix it later or someone else will come along and fix it for you. Don't be afraid to screw up. Conclusion Every article can be improved (even this one). Following these guidelines will not ensure a perfect article the first time, but it will give the article a stronger skeleton. It's ultimately your job as an editor to put meat on it. See also * Project:Manual of Style/Sample - a sample wiki article. External links * Wikipedia's Manual of Style * ''UNSC Marine Corps'' on Halopedia * ''Development of The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion'' on Wikipedia * ''Assassin's Creed'' on Assassin's Creed Wiki Category:Policy This MoS was based off WoWWiki's Manual of Style.